


Безмятежность

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для оку по ее рисунку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безмятежность

Маленький осьминожек распластался у него на груди. Остальные кружили поблизости, затевая какие-то игры и поминутно меняя цвет. Он знал их всех по именам, но не имел возможности воспроизвести сочетания, доступные только в ультразвуковом диапазоне: гортань вулканца не приспособлена к таким упражнениям.  
Присоски на розовом щупальце задевали сосок, принося почти эротические ощущения. Когда осьминожек сравняется в размерах со своим отцом, он сможет оставлять на его теле следы, напоминающие ожоги. И это в случае дружеского объятия, что случается с теми, кто проявлял агрессию в этом царстве покоя и гармонии, он видел, хотя предпочел бы забыть. Спок расправил плечи, почувствовав, как натянулась кожа на не до конца заживших отметинах. Впрочем, это были допустимые повреждения, не несущие непосредственной угрозы жизни. 

Уловив движение за спиной, он обернулся, в очередной раз поразившись, как такое огромное существо перемещается легко и незаметно, обнаруживая себя только в непосредственной близости от объекта охоты или сородича. Фиолетовое щупальце интимно обвилось вокруг талии, скользнуло между ног и закончило свой путь под коленкой, чуть пощекотав чувствительную кожу. В голове раздался удовлетворенный рокот, заменявший древнему головоногому смех. Спок расслабился, привычно отдавшись теплу и покою, свету и чистой радости встречи, нежности и приязни, которые дарила ментальная связь.

Джим прижался носом к толстому стеклу, отделявшему его от подводного мира, где совершенной обнаженной статуей из редкого зеленоватого камня, словно светящегося изнутри, застыл Спок. Его обвивали фиолетовые щупальца, но лицо не выражало ничего, кроме полной безмятежности. Раньше капитан Кирк никогда не видел своего старшего помощника настолько расслабленным. 

\- Боунс, мы же его вытащим?  
МакКой сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стеклу и сцепив пальцы на колене. Джиму хотелось услышать привычную грубоватую шутку из широкого ассортимента Боунса о том, что если какой-то вулканец затеял в пон-фарр купаться с гигантскими кальмарами, то результат закономерен, и что он доктор, а не ловец жемчуга, и, если капитану нужна эта жемчужина сомнительной ценности, пусть лезет в воду сам… но доктор поднял на него невеселые глаза и, помедлив, ответил:  
-Не знаю, капитан. В самом деле, не знаю. Да и стоит ли?

– Почему? Боунс, ты же всегда бросался выручать его, несмотря на то, что вы ругались без перерыва?

– Он там находится добровольно. И кто я такой, чтобы мешать счастью… друга. Последнее слово далось МакКою нелегко, и он недовольно поморщился.

– Откуда ты знаешь? - интонации Кирка стали угрожающими. – Ты посмотри, что они с ним сделали. Что у него за бинты на горле? Что за раны на спине? У него кровь!

– Джим, - доктор встал и суховато продолжил, - вы сейчас похожи на своевольного ребенка или капитана недоукомплектованного звездолета, что в вашем случае одно и то же. Не так давно вам стало не хватать моего стариковского ворчания, и вы попытались отозвать мою просьбу об отставке. Когда не вышло, вы действовали через мою дочь! Потом вам понадобился ваш корабль, и вы, в своей обычной флибустьерской манере, отбили его у клингонов.Теперь вам нужен ваш старший помощник, и вы опять не желаете считаться ни с чьими чувствами. Раскройте глаза, наконец. Посмотрите на его лицо. Вы когда-нибудь за последние пять лет видели, чтобы Спок…Спок!!! Улыбался? Не саркастично, не иронично, не отходя от шока, а просто — улыбался? Вы видели, чтобы он расслаблялся при других живых существах, будь то вы или триббл? Вы видели его таким спокойным, а не сражающимся посекундно с собой и всем миром? Его! Для которого каждое движение было уравнением, требующим решения, и битвой со своими чувствами. За этой бесстрастной маской всегда бился огонь, текла лава, там грохотало и пылало все. А теперь, взгляните – доктор вновь повернул капитана к стеклу и чуть не ткнул носом в прозрачную стену – он безмятежен, ненужные эмоции действительно оставили его. Вы потрудились прочесть хоть что-то о местной цивилизации? Они древние, как не знаю что, как звезды в нашей части галактики. Они научились справляться с внутренними противоречиями, когда человечество еще сладко посапывало в колыбельке и прижимало к груди кость мамонта.

Они признали Спока, приняли в семью, подарили то, что умели сами, — способность растворяться в окружающем мире, чувствовать себя частью гармонии, простите за пафос, сфер. Именно водные цивилизации, как никто, это умеют. Вы говорите, бинты. А как он, по вашему, дышит? Это жабры — и я отдал бы многое, чтобы увидеть какими инструментами они проводили операцию. Вы знаете, что наш Спок тут участвует в их соревнованиях певцов-телепатов, играет на подводном аналоге лиры, и что послушать его сплываются ценители искусства со всех частей этого бесконечного океана? Они создали для нас эту… эту смотровую площадку, чтобы мы убедились, что наш товарищ в порядке. Раны? Это пустяки. Вспомните настоящие раны, которые он получал вместе с вами, пускаясь в головокружительные и, прошу прощения, хулиганские эскапады. Он же здесь…

– Не надо, Боунс. Я понял.  
Капитан больше не выглядел ребенком с горящими глазами. Перед МакКоем стоял взрослый, очень уставший человек.

– Думаете, он не хочет обратно на Энтерпрайз? Он всегда очень ответственно относился к службе. И… мы же — его единственные друзья, не так ли?

– Уже не единственные. И не пытайтесь, Джим. Думаете, я не понимаю, что вам нужно мое одобрение? Чтобы снять часть ответственности за то, что вы хотите сделать. И, я думаю, сделаете. Но имейте в виду, возможно, условием нынешней безмятежности, стал отказ от воспоминаний. Может быть, эта потеря необратима.

– Хорошо, доктор Маккой, я понял вас. Ответьте мне на последний вопрос: вы сможете провести операцию по удалению жабр и вернуть ему возможность дышать воздухом?

– Да, капитан, – Боунс медленно улыбнулся углом рта, – старый сельский врач никогда не подводил вас обоих, не правда ли?


End file.
